Cliche' Stuck On An Island Story
by toystoryadventures
Summary: Requested and dedicated to Pris-space-fan! Oscar and Bea are stuck on an underwater island in the Pacific Ocean! With no way out or communication, they have to work to survive. Also they might find out more about eachother...
1. Cliche' Introductory Chapter

A/N: This is the response to Pris- Space – Fan's request. This is Oscar and Bea's ultimate story. It took me 2 days to come up with. Seriously I ran out of ideas. I just said, "Okay, I'm just doing a cliché stranded story!" I'm not sure how long this story will last. Since this is posted on Jan. 1st, it'll be fun to keep track on. And see when in the year we'll be over! So hope you enjoy!

Cliché Stuck-on-an-island Story

Oscar Fishtooth. 14-year-old male fish. He lived a normal life you could say. He was drawn to technology. And he loved school. But he loved his secret. His secret was a secret to all. No one but him knew it. He kept it sacred for years. He locked it in his mind. But his nerves struck when he saw her. Her…

Bea Goldfishburg. 14-year-old female fish. She didn't know of this secret. Although, she wasn't supposed to know. He wanted her to know, but he couldn't. Bea was unaware. She always was hanging out with Oscar and his brother Milo. Getting into misadventures about everyday.

The secret. The secret. Oscar kept it to himself. It was eating him. He must tell her that…

He likes her. It's simple. But Oscar found it rather odd. Like how a spazzy fish would fall in love with a beautiful fish like Bea. He wanted it to be like love he's seen on TV or in a video game. But he wanted Bea to find out first. He just could not say it out loud.

But life changed one day. Two lives altered. It was a normal Thursday morning. Kids swam in the school to get bored to death. Oscar sat at his desk as normal. Taking out his assignments. Milo searched his backpack, yet to find his homework. And Bea who sat at her desk, papers in hand for Dr. Frog. Everything going as well as it should be. Well, until Mr. Baldwin came in.

"Class, I know I assigned a 500 word report on algae last night. But I decided to go on a field trip to an algae field instead." He announced. The class was okay with it, all except Milo. He spent 6 hours on it.

"But Mr. Baldwin, I want to read my report aloud!" Milo whined.

"Okay, give it your best." Mr. Baldwin said, now getting frustrated.

Milo cleared his throat before staring at his wrinkled, ripped, piece of paper.

He took in a breath before starting. "Algae Algae Algae Algae Algae…"

493 Algaes later…

"Algae, Algae." Milo finished. By now everyone in the room fell asleep, including Mr. Baldwin. Milo just swam onto the awaiting bus. But Mr. Baldwin woke up 2 minutes later and went on the bus with his students.

…

"Okay kids. Go look at the stupid algae." Mr. Balwin said, getting comfortable in the bus.

The kids split off in their groups. Of course, Milo, Bea, and Oscar were together. Milo was wondering off bored. Nobody wanted to be there. Bea actually paid attention, but didn't care. Oscar had a different sight. He would continuously find himself staring at Bea. If she'd look over, he'd successfully turn out of the way this time. But if Milo had not seen a huge hill, this story would never exist.

"Woah. Check that out." Milo said in awe, staring at a huge mountain of kelp. Bea was amazed too. But Oscar knew what was coming from Milo's mouth. "I say we should take some of the bark off the trees, and slide down it!"

"Oh no, Milo. You can't be serious! That thing is huge! We could get hurt, or maybe killed!" Oscar said looking at the hill.

"Ah, c'mon Oscar! This can be better then you think! Just give it a try!" Bea pleaded. "Please?" Oscar just still couldn't say no. She always won him on that one.

"Okay!" Oscar yelled throwing his hands in the air. They peeled off the bark, and climbed to the top on the hill. They slammed their "sleds" down and prepared to go down. "Uh, guys. Are you sure about this?" Oscar asked one more time.

"Of course!" Milo said getting a head start. Bea went down second. Oscar hesitated for a moment, but then said "What the Heck!" and have some fun. The ride was fun. It was for everyone. Oscar thought that this was really fun, and was glad to actually do it. That was until…

"Oscar! Bea! LOOK OUT!" Milo screamed at the top of his lungs. The two looked down as they were heading towards a wall of rock. But with a thud, they flew into air and landed on the cold hard ground. Milo tried to stop his sled, to assist. But instead they slowly ascended to the top of the tank. But they were only unconscious.

Bud, the pet storeowner who was walking by, spotted them. He grabbed his scoop and walked over to the toilet. Dropping the fish in, the flushed the toilet. The water swirled and spun, sucking in Oscar and Bea with it down the hole.

A/N: I hope that's enough for you! I'll try to update every Saturday. Please review if you want more. This is my first fic of 2011!


	2. Dispair and Discomfort

A/N: Finally I've decided to update this! Sorry for deleting "What Would You Say If?". It is still on deviant ART if you want to reread the first uncompleted chapter. Anyway, the Cliché nature of this story continues. Prepare yourself; this'll be one bumpy ride. Also, I introduce my OC Rodrick to Fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!

Cliché Stuck On An Island Story

Chapter 2

It was dark and cold. Oscar opened his eyes. Somehow, he didn't know how, he and Bea hands were linked. Oscar thought it was for safety, but it was Bea who held on. He spotted a spot upwards and swam to the island, dragging them both. When they reached the surface, they dragged themselves on shore. Choking from exhaustion, they sat up right, trying to catch their breath.

"Os-Oscar!" Bea shrieked, holding onto his shoulders. "Where are we?" Oscar blushed a bit, but regained his seriousness.

"I don't know, Bea," Oscar sighed. He picked up a lone rock, then, his cell phone. "Dang, no signal. Getting F Mobile was a horrible idea."

Bea looked grieving. "No, it's not your fault. It's mine. Look, we wouldn't have been flushed down the toilet if I didn't convince us to go sledding."

"No, it's mine," Oscar pleaded. "The truth is…I convinced Mr. Baldwin for the field trip. I figured it'd be more fun for students than an essay, especially for Milo. But then I realized Milo's to naïve for that kind of thing."

"How about this. It's nobody's fault." Bea said as Oscar smiled. "All we have to worry about is the school back home. We have no contact to them whatsoever. I wonder what they think happened to us by now."

…

Two pictures in a frame in the auditorium during an assembly. One of Oscar, one of Bea. Filled with a stand filled with bored, grieving teenagers. A sea urchin at a microphone. Tears in his eyes. And he spoke true words of experience.

"Oscar and Bea were very excellent students. They had honors in 3 of their classes 4 years in a row. They helped me move into my apartment. That Oscar, he let me into his house for a day and a half. It was nice, but he couldn't take my cleaning skills. And Bea, she was an amazing architect. Even if she did partner up with Milo, the Homecoming float was amazing." The principal's sermon went on for a long time, causing more and more students to break out into tears by the second.

Milo sat in his seat in tears. "Oh, man," He thought. "What have I done? My brother and best friend are most likely dead!" He couldn't shake the feeling it was his own fault. He sobbed into his hands, and at the perfect time when Bea's big brother, Rodrick, comes over to Milo.

"Dude," He started. "Why'd you kill my sister?"

"OMG, I did not kill them!" Milo whined. Rodrick could see the denial in Milo's eyes.

Rodrick nodded. "Then how'd they die and where are they?" Milo's eyes grew an inch. He scanned the room, thinking of an answer.

"Uh, they, uh," He started. "Suicide?" Rodrick did not buy it. Milo was a freshman, when Rodrick was a senior. Rodrick was not very bright, but brighter than Milo.

He ran his fin through his blonde spiky hair. "You should see how Mom and Dad have reacted. They've hired a huge search party, but they lost hope recently. Now, it's a downer place in our house."

Milo wasn't too impressed. "You should see our household. Mommy and Daddy have really been down. They've already prepared a section reservation at the cemetery."

"To be honest with you, I don't think they're dead." Rodrick stated, paying back attention to the assembly. Milo poked him in the shoulder with a 'Give me more deats' look.

"Hmm, well, I don't know what else to say. They could've reached to ocean and still live. But the chances could be slim. I suppose if," He started, trying to defiantly get Milo interested in the thought. "Some people tied a rope around them and flush themselves down the toilet, found their bodies, and retract the rope back to the tanks, we could get some… answers."

Milo's eyes lit up. "Yeah, but what people?" Rodrick's smug face fell flat down to blank.

"Well, you know. Some of your friends and those close to Oscar and Bea. If we could get a good 5 person crew, we might as well find them." Rodrick suggested. Milo nodded. "So, we in business?"

"Count me in!" Milo yelled as he fist bumped with Rodrick.

…

Bea stuck her phone in the air, dying for a signal. "Drat, my phone's dry of bars too."

Oscar saw as Bea sat on a large rock near the shore. She slummed her chin into her palms and watched the waves raid in and out, practically eating the shore. He walked over to her, resting a fin on her shoulder. Bea looked up, but back at the waves.

"What's the matter?" Oscar asked. He was very concerned for her.

Bea sniffed in sorrow. "I don't know what'll happen to us, Oscar. More likely, everyone is freaking out about us over here. Things cannot get any better."

"Oh, sure they will, Bea! We've been through mishaps like this before. And I'm telling you that this is no different. Remember when we were outside the tanks, we were gonna die. And in Hamsterwood, we were gonna die. And during that whole Mascotasrophe, I was gonna die. But did we throw in the towel? No. Will we now?"

"I guess not."

"Things will be better. I mean, we can make things out of this cruddy island. There's-" Oscar's sentence was interrupted by a coconut bouncing off his head from the tree. "Coconuts for eating, and there was a stream for drinking water, and plenty of monkeys here for our amusement. We could easily civilize here after a while. With inhabitance and repopulation."

"Uh…what did you just say?" Bea asked, hearing something rather odd from her best friend.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" He nervously laughed. "Now, I know those fish out there. And they will not give up until we're found. But, just remember," He said, putting a fin around her neck. "Things will get better. I just know it."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Updates come soon! Bye!


	3. Forging Up Several New Plans

A/N: I thank you for being more patient. Here's Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!

Cliché Stuck On An Island Story

Chapter 3

"Now, men!" Rodrick yelled at his recruits. The search team for Oscar and Bea were the best they could get: Milo, Albert, Jumbo, and Randy. Yeah, that's the best. Rodrick stomped. "If we're this determined to find Oscar and Bea, there's no doubt in my mind that we'll fail to find them!"

"Yeah!" Albert yelled in anticipation, but with nobody else doing the same, he feels quite awkward for his action.

"Kay then…here's the plan! Randy, you're responsible to provide our headgear, cameras, and microphones." He ordered, pointing to the crab.

Randy sighed. "It's because I'm rich isn't it?" Rodrick was silent in thought and stupidness for a second or so. Then, he sighed. "Fine! It's the only thing I can do for the love of my life! And, uh, the man trying to steal my love."

Rodrick rubbed his temples in frustration of the lack of co-operation of his team. "Now, Jumbo Shrimp and Albert, you're responsible for holding our lines after we get flushed. You're technically not holding them, just, uh, keeping the reelers in check." He finished, with some annoyed looks from them. "Okay, let me rephrase that. You guys are responsible on making sure that we're not stuck down there." The two weird friends nodded in understanding.

"Milo, you and I, of course, flush down the toilet with our lines and cameras. The pipes will lead us to the ocean, in which we will search for Oscar and Bea." Rodrick pounded with pride.

Milo still wasn't convinced. "Uh, and if we die?"

"It's a risk I'm taking for my sis." Rodrick admitted. "Now, are we ready? Or are we sushi?"

Silence.

"We're ready. Come on, let's go! Yay!" Rodrick cheered onto his car, in which the team followed, to visit the store, grabbing up some much-needed things.

…

Bea sat by the ocean, brushing her hair with the homemade hairbrush she whipped up with some sticks and seashells. She smelled smoke and grease from the other side of the island. She raced over to the sight she swore the smell was coming from. What she found was Oscar over an open fire with some wild bird roasting to perfection.

"Oh, hey Bea!" He noticed her standing a distance away, watching him. "See what I picked up for dinner?"

Bea was shocked and hungry at the same time. "Did you…did you kill that yourself, Oscar?"

Oscar gasped in response. "What, no! The poor bird just got knocked dead by a coconut and I took it away to cook it before it had the chance to decompose." He slowly turned the small branch the bird was stuck on over the fire to roast.

"And the fire?" Bea asked.

Oscar shrugged. "I rubbed two sticks together, the fast tension caused heat, and heat caused fire." Bea laughed at the explanation. She kinda got more used to the island after a few hours.

"Wow, Oscar," She started, Oscar looking over when his name was said. "I never knew you had much of this 'Survival' stuff in you."

"Heh, well, I kind of camped a bit in my early years," He laughed. After a terrible wait, the chicken cooking was done. "Dinner's done!" Oscar yelled in happiness. After carving many tools with stones and sea glass, he made some nice useful gear for the stay at our Mini Tropical Getaway.

The meal was excellent. Most of the time they forgot they had nice fried chicken in front of them since they were having a very pleasant conversation that still lasted after dinner. A fair share of laughs were uttered, and they had a very good time, they actually forgot their trouble of being left alone on the island.

After dinner, the two friends sat on a large boulder near the shore, talking about most of the times they've had in school. Both were having the best time.

Oscar laughed. "Heh, yeah." He looked at the sun setting into the sea. He yawned while stretching his arms out. "Man, it's getting pretty late. And I am very tired from today."

Bea rubbed her eyes. She nodded. "Where are we going to sleep for tonight?"

"Oh, I've already got that covered. Follow me." Oscar motioned her to follow. Where they led to was a quaint place hidden in the beginning part of the rainforest. Some large mixture of clay, water, tree bark, and sand were molded into two big rectangular shapes, large enough for them to sleep on. For blankets, feathers and leaves were sculpted together. And for pillows, some of the cloth from the pockets of his pants, filled with sand.

"Oh my gosh, Oscar! This incredible! How did you do this?" Bea said in awe.

Oscar shrugged. "I don't really know. I just found some resources from the island and had some work done. Trying to make this experience a little more tolerable."

Bea smiled. "This is great." She yawned. Instantly at that reminder, she laid down on her bed, trying to wrap herself up in the blankets. It was very comfortable.

He followed, as he was tired too. "Goodnight, Bea."

"Goodnight, Oscar…" Bea drifted off to sleep. Oscar smiled and closed his eyes to a very blissful sleep.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm writing this at 3 in the morning, so I am very tired. Next chapter will come when someone reviews. See you later!


	4. The Adventure Surely Begins

A/N: I love you guys, all of you. The reviewers, the writers, the haters (lol I don't really have any). Seriously. You guys are the reason WHY I continue to write. Earlier this year, I felt really depressed, because one of my M-Rated stories offended somebody. And I thought: This was my fault. I wrote that story, and it was a huge mistake. So then, I started to loose interest in writing Fan fiction. But then, I got a review. Not on here, but from a very close friend. She said these exact words:

"Nicole, you are a very awesome writer. Everything you put out puts a smile on my face. And if you quit just because of this blunder, you will leave many opportunities behind. Many legacies. This is only a minor bump in the road. If you continue your stories, not only you will make me happy, you will make the rest of the Internet happy."

And I took those words, and created a few more stories. And I felt that I've gotten better than before that. And that person I offended is friends with me again. I continue my stories at a better basis than ever, only because of you. So, I do thank you…

…

Whoa, sorry about the mini-story-within-a-story. I just wanted to tell you that, cause I love all of you! Here's Cliché Stuck On An Island Chapter 4! I am SO into writing this as much as you are about reading it! Enjoy!

Cliché Stuck On An Island Story

Chapter 4

Oscar opened his eyes from a long night of sleep. They didn't want to open, with a strong bond of sticky crust. He wiped them off, and managed to sit up with ease. The boy stretched his fins into a diagonal formation, loosening his muscles for a long day of work for survival on an unfamiliar island. He looked over to his side to look for his sleepy crush of a friend. She wasn't there. Oscar gasped, dropping his coconut full of juice.

"Wha-what?" He yelled. "Bea! Where are you?" He ran into the forest, searching deeply for his friend. What if she was taken by a wild animal or perhaps poachers? He stopped, sniffing up a scent of…scrambled eggs? These were his favorite breakfast food. But why in the middle of a deserted island. He followed the smell, risking whatever it took to find perhaps some fish life. When he got to the site, it was Bea. She was perfectly fine, and cooking some eggs from the wild birds over an open fire, using sea stones as a pan.

"Good morning, sleepy head," She sang, flipping the eggs over. Oscar did sigh in relief that she was okay, but was in shock that she had to arrange this at this hour.

Oscar sat down on the rocks provided as chairs. "So, Bea," He started. "You did all this? The eggs, the pan, the fire?" Bea nodded. "Well, then somebody must be learning something from me."

Bea laughed. "Well, why not just have you do all the work? Plus you slept in too long when I just did it myself!" She laughed, along with her friend.

"I'm glad you chose scrambled eggs," Oscar started, but Bea interrupted happily.

"I just knew you loved them, I guess." She admitted. The afro fish looked over at her. He didn't know that she would know that he liked them. Maybe his parents or Milo, but he couldn't recall a time he told Bea he liked them.

This caused him to blush out of awkward coincidence. Bea looked over nervously, trying to make Oscar not see her pink face. He broke the silence reminding her that the eggs were ready, in which she agreed easily to avoid the conversation. The breakfast was also as delicious as dinner the previous night. Not only did they have eggs, but also coffee from crushed cocoa beans found from the trees.

"So, Oscar?" Bea asked, a question suddenly popping up in her head. He nodded a 'Yeah?' She sighed, thinking twice about this letdown of a question to bring up in a festive meal, but concluded in asking anyways.

"Do you think we will ever get home?"

Oscar thought long and hard. Normally, with a silly question Bea would ask him at home, he'd have some sort of answer. But now, he was stumped. "Well…I don't know. We could be stuck her forever if we had to," Was all he could say. Tears started to form at the corners in Bea's eyes. "Bea, what's wrong? I thought we would have the best time we could."

"Well, I am having a fun time. But I would only last for like a month or so. We can't live here! There are plenty of things we need to accomplish back home. Like high school, or college, and love…Well, we can't really have any of that here. It's just us," She sobbed, explaining her life practically falling apart.

Oscar sighed, seeing his opportunities shattering as well. "Well, you have me. You've always had me when time has been rough. Just like that, we will be rescued and everything will be fine," He reassured. "And while we're here, let's try to have a good time, instead of it being a predicament."

Bea wiped her eyes. "Really?" He nodded. Out of comfort, she jumped up, and wrapped her fins around him neck, embracing herself close to his body. Oscar felt the sweat of nervousness roll down his face, but laid his fins on her back. Though, as long as it lasted, which was very long, they awkwardly let go.

…

"Oh, jeez!" Milo shrieked, staring into the giant hole smack in the center of the toilet.

Rodrick sighed. "Milo? Why are you suddenly scared to flush down, when you woke up at 6 in the morning just to knock on my door?" He yelled, tying on his vest. "I mean, 6 in the morning, Milo!"

"Well," He started, dizzily walking away from the toilet. "I DID think I was excited, but, now, looking at where Oscar and Bea once were, it spooks me out!"

"Are you just going to back out of finding your brother and friend, or just stay back, thinking that they could be dead," Rodrick dramatically went on, just trying to ease him back to reality. Milo did take it right.

"You're right, dude," He started, looking into the hole. "I can't just abandon them down there. Even if they're dead, I just want to see their faces one more time."

Rodrick nodded, feeling proud. "Uh, okay guys. The lines should be secure." Jumbo Shrimp assured.

"Alright guys," He started. "Let's do this, for Oscar and Bea!" The rest of the team cheered. He and Milo walked to the edge of the seat.

"Hit it, Randy!" Milo yelled. He did as he was ordered, and pushed down the flusher on the tank of the toilet. The tank water appeared from the back, and a swirling vortex of water appeared in the bowl. Milo screamed in terror, as he grabbed Rodrick's fin and jumped straight into the old loo. The blonde followed in the screams, as they were sucked into the hold, down into the pipes, and out the other end. The excitedness knocked them, but they did feel wetness.

A/N: I'm leaving it at that for now, since I'm jamming out to my Phineas and Ferb soundtrack! Well, I'll upload as soon as I get more reviews, cause you can tell how much I love them. Thank you!


	5. Fate Worse Than Death

A/N: Another thing I must update. Which I truly did it this week was because of fab4isback's most recent comment. "This is enough reviews for you, right? PLEASE CONTINUE!" So, I'm taking your request. Enjoy!

Cliché Stuck on An Island Story

Chapter 5

Milo opened his eyes once he regained consciousness. His fins flapped fives times faster than usual. Because of this, his eyes scanned the scenery. They were in a vast, open, body of water. He located Rodrick, who woke up eventually after himself. He messed with his microphone.

"Surface Dwellers. I repeat. Surface Dwellers. Come in." Milo repeated into his mic.

Some static delayed the sound but when it was over, it was clear from there. It sounded like Albert Glass. "Coming in. Rescue Party. Rescue Party. Where are you now?"

"I'm guessing the ocean, since we're not dead." Rodrick 'dramatically' exclaimed. "Now, according to this GPS, a small patch of land is 30 miles from now. So, I'd take a safe bet saying that's where their bodies washed up upon."

"Okay, rescue party, you go ahead. We have full confidence in you both," Jumbo Shrimp said. "Surface Dwellers out."

…

Oscar sat on a rock, over on the shore for a few hours, drabbling on to himself. Bea hardly could find him all day, so he just sat there in privacy. Many things went through his mind. Most of it having to do with some of his last resorts: Telling Bea his secret. The secret he has NEVER told anybody in its whole existence. He figured, that, well, there's nobody else here to date, and the secret had to get out sooner or later. But, he was still afraid of what Bea would have to think of it.

Then, again, where is Bea? Oscar finally got up, and searched the mild jungle within the island. But what he saw wasn't too good. There she was, lying under a tree. Her eyes were closed gently, with a coconut lying not too far away.

"B-Bea? Bea?" He kept asking. No response. He ran over to her, crouched down, and held her head up his palm. "Bea…please…don't go…hold on! I'm going to take you somewhere safer." He picked up her entire body into his arms, and carried her away from the site. Oscar attempted to do this several times before this adventure, but she was always too heavy for him. Now, she was as light and peaceful then ever.

Several minutes passed, and they had finally made it back to their campsite. He gently laid her down onto the bed, wrapping some spare leaves, woven together for bandages. Bea's breathing was ever so soft, and you had to be so quiet to hear it. Oscar slowly petted her wounded area. His hand traced her eyes and temples, down to her cheek.

"Oh, Bea…I wish this never happened to you…and I know it's my fault leaving you all alone…" He quietly whispered. He looked up at the sun, back down to the sand, and sighed heavily. "Bea, can I tell you something?" He pretended to have heard an answer, the usual happiness in her tone of voice that he was used to always. "Well, Bea, for the longest time now, I've really…like I've…I've loved you." He took himself by surprised even at what he said. He actually said it in front of her, and his emotions were a flurry of proudness and guilt. The guilt came from the fact that he waited until she was about dead to tell her.

"So…I hope you understand. And I wish that we could've had this work…but it seems that you are clearly broken…and may never be fixed…" The tears that were already in the corners of his eyes, had leaked out onto his entire face. Oscar had thought of it for a mere moment. But he leaned down, onto the restful girl's face, and planted his lips on top of her's. Some tears had come off onto her face, but he knew that she wouldn't ever mind them at all. When he let go, it's almost as if, she did along with him. When her stomach stopped moving up and down in breaths. It was all over.

"Oh no…oh no…Bea…" He cried a very loud weep, and landed his head onto her lap. He could never believe it. But now, he thought it was the secret that killed her, and not the coconut. It was too much to handle, and it would have never worked out in her condition. "Bea…I'm so sorry…for everything I've done for you…"

Oscar finally got up, and looked down at his girl. No more was she his friend, now his girlfriend in his mind. And she died his girlfriend. He actually thought of that more pleasant. He turned to walk away, but since there was little to no noise in the atmosphere at all, he heard a tiny breath. More of a gasp. He looked back at her. She had come back to life, but still very little life in her. Though, her stomach bounced in breathing.

The boy crawled back to her at the point, staring into her closed eyes, looking for a sign. They fluttered a bit. Then, they attempted to open. With all tries failures, she finally had them open to see a very happy Oscar staring back.

"Oscar…?" She asked, sitting up in a daze. "Did I, I just, I…" She wrapped her arms around his neck, and embraced herself close to his body. "I love you, too." Oscar didn't have one word to say, still shocked that she heard him.

He finally regained courage. "You…you heard me? When?"

"I didn't exactly hear you. But I was in a very blissful dream. When every few seconds, I could hear your voice. 'I love you, Bea' was the most clear." She explained. "That line really got me wanting to wake up, but the pain was too strong. As much as I tried to, the bright light came to take me away. But I wanted to come back to you!" She turned her head a bit to be in front of his face. Than, she laid her lips onto his. It was more passionate than forceful. Oscar then was in joy, finally kissing back.

When they let go, Oscar uttered. "Oh, Bea, I'm so glad you never left. I was so worried. I, just, uh, had to tell you that while you were still alive, because I was feeling guilty that you never got to know. But, you did get to hear, and that's all I've ever wanted you to say." He held her closer to himself, laying his head a top of hers.

Bea clenched her grip onto Oscar's neck, until it was barely a strangle. "Oscar, never let go of this. I want to stay like this forever. And, can you do me a favor, and never ever leave me?"

Oscar blushed. "I promise. You know I'd never leave you. You know that, right?" She nodded. They stared onto the following sunset. The bright orange color looked almost like the color of Bea's hair. And Oscar liked it. While, the light reflected of the sand, giving it the shade of Oscar's skin. And Bea liked it.

A/N: Aww! We finally got to some good stuff, now didn't we? Well, now they love each other, and Milo and Rodrick are right in the path to finding them. That will be for next chapter, when (maybe) they fill encounter Oscar and Bea for the first time in several weeks. Okay, I'm done, so I can let you recover from your fangirl attacks. Goodbye!


End file.
